


Roughstock

by MisterJohn (MisterJohnFanfiction)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Breeding Kink, Copious Amounts of Cum, Creampie, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Mild Gore, Minotaur - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Watersports, monster fucking, monster/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJohnFanfiction/pseuds/MisterJohn
Summary: Engineer gets fucked by a Minotaur.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. A heaping helping of beef tongue

_“We have a serious problem.” Miss Pauling said curtly, as she laid out photographs of a large inhuman creature across the table, the photos all too blurry to make out the figure exactly._

_“Uh, what is that thing?” Scout asked._

_“I don’t know.” Miss Pauling responded simply. “But its existence is causing people to wander closer to the base in Thunder Mountain and the Administrator is not happy about it, you need to find whatever this thing is and kill it.”_

_“Where on earth did it come from?” Engineer asked, looking directly at Soldier, who waved at him with a goofy smile on his face._

_“I don’t know.” Miss Pauling replied again, voice tight in annoyance._

_“Is it dangerous?” Demoman asked plainly, with a smug grin._

_“Very.” She replied. “But I know you can handle it.”_

\--

Engineer yawned as he checked his watch, Miss Pauling had always made missions sound more exciting than they actually ended up being. It seemed his role as defense had always left him on the sidelines of the action unless it directly came to him.

Waiting these types of missions out was always a bit of a boring affair, if he were to be honest.  
His buildings were being used as a make-shift base while the others were sent out to track down the target in the forest surrounding Thunder Mountain.

His team had left him to investigate where the creature had been seen last, leaving him alone as usual. Well, that’s not entirely true, he supposed. Sniper was likely somewhere up above watching his back, but he never answered his radio so that could just be wishful thinking on his own part.

His attention was diverted immediately as a flock of birds erupted suddenly from the forest, followed by the sound of something big running through the trees. Engineer stood at the ready, awaiting for whatever it was to show itself.

The beast broke into the clearing, past the trees and stood still and upright. It’s chest heaving as it caught it’s breath from running.

The minotaur was massive, standing a full head taller than the Heavy. It had the upper body of a man, and hooved legs. It’s entire body was covered in thick, dark hair. It had the head of a bull, complete with large impressive horns.

It’s eyes locked with his, and Engineer swore loudly as it lurched forward and began to charge directly toward him.

Within seconds, he had his pistol in his hands, and he immediately began firing at the raging bull, sentry beside him beeping as it locked on and also began to fire.

The bullets were hitting it, but they did not pierce it’s flesh. All it seemed to be doing was slowing the beast down.

A volley of rockets flew towards it, hitting it directly in a loud explosion and engulfing it in smoke.

The Engineer held his position, his pistol still pointed at where the beast had stood. He watched cautiously as the smoke dissipated and revealed that the minotaur was still standing, albeit a little singed.

It charged forward again and Engineer dropped his pistol in favour of his shotgun, unloading buckshot into it and running a circle around it.

The beast stumbled back at the shot but quickly recovered. It drew back and punted the dispenser at the smaller man, smashing it into chunks of shredded metal. He managed to avoid getting hit by it as it flew past him and he grabbed the radio from his belt and attempted to call for back-up.

“You boys better pick up! Now!” He shouted into the radio, leading the monster into another spray of bullets from his sentry. 

He didn’t get an answer, where the god damned hell were those idiots of his? The beast caught up to him again and reached for him, only to get stunned as it was pelted by more bullets.

The radio crackled with static, the sound of gunfire and fighting erupting from the device.

“Yo, we’re kinda busy over here hardhat!” Scout said loudly into the mic.

“I’ve got my hands full here, m’self.” Engineer said as he dodged a swing of the brute's massive arm. “The damn monster is right in front of me and it’s tearing my buildings apart!”

“There’s two of them!?” Scout exclaimed in frustration.

The minotaur stomped on the glowing teleporter, rendering it to scrap metal. Shit.

“Engineer,” Spy’s voice cut through calmly. “We’ll assist you when we can, do what you can to keep it distracted in the meantime.”

Bastard. Of course they expected him to handle defending his position alone, as usual.

He shoved the radio back into its pouch on his belt, quickly fishing more buckshot rounds out and reloading his shotgun, he couldn’t keep running circles around the damn thing forever.

He turned and raised his shotgun again, eyes widening behind his goggles as he watched it utterly demolish the level three sentry with it’s bare fists, taking a full rocket blast to the chest completely unfazed.

He had no choice but to run, or else he would really die. Unfortunately for him, the minotaur was much faster and quickly caught up with him.

Its fist connected with his back, throwing him off his feet and onto the forest floor writhing in pain. It had clearly held back it’s strength as to not completely destroy the man in one hit.

He managed to turn himself over and see the massive figure standing above him menacingly and brought the gun up to shield him, the beast firmly grabbed hold of the shotgun and crushed it in its grasp. The gun crumpled like an empty beer can, the barrel completely bent as though it were made out of mere cardboard.

He clawed at the ground as he attempted to drag himself away, but it grabbed a hold of him and lifted him up. 

Engineer shouted fearfully as the thick fingers wrapped around his middle, digging into his ribcage. He was lifted up by the monster with ease, he wasn’t used to something being able to pick him up off the ground like a doll. He grabbed a hold of one of the massive hands around his torso and turned himself as best as he could to be able to put all of his weight into punching the monster to break it’s grasp but found that the beast's hide was incredibly dense. 

The minotaur paid no mind to the stocky man in its grasp pounding at its thick muscled chest and shoulders with his fists, and leaned in close to press his snout against the short man’s collar.

Engineer’s face flushed in anger as the bull snorted in amusement, he screamed indignantly and began to struggle twice as hard, he grabbed the monster by the face and pushed forcefully but he could but could not get it to budge, he shuddered as he felt hot breath against his very vulnerable neck.

His mind raced at a mile a minute and he braced himself for the moment that the minotaur would finally sink its teeth into his neck and tear his throat out, wincing as the beast tightened its grasp on him, squeezing him a little too tightly.

Instead the minotaur’s thick tongue dipped past the collar of shirt to his clavicle and pressed firmly as it trailed a wet line from the man’s collarbone to the underside of his chin, the force tilting Engineer’s head back and coaxing a quiet sound out of the man.

The Engineer glared up at the beast as it stared down back at him with interest, he swallowed thickly before speaking.

“Now see here, I don’t take kindly to bein’ manhan--” 

He was abruptly cut off as the minotaur forced its tongue into his mouth, he went rigid in shock as the thick appendage nearly slid down his throat in an incredibly sloppy mimicry of a kiss.

He made increasingly alarmed muffled noises as the beast continued to assault the inside of his mouth with that dexterous, thick tongue. Engineer grimaced at the taste and at the amount of saliva he was ingesting. He was quickly becoming light headed by the lack of oxygen and he reached up to grab one of the minotaur’s horns to push it away.

It seemed to get the hint and relented, pulling back with a grunt. Engineer coughed and wheezed, his lungs desperate to regain oxygen as he weakly pushed at the large beast-man intently lapping up wayward trails of saliva that had dripped on his chin.

It regarded the panting, flushed face of the man it was holding and seemed to think for a moment, briefly glancing off in the distance before nodding to itself.

Engineer’s brow furrowed in confusion, he watched as the minotaur grabbed a fistful of his clothing and didn’t have time to shout as he realized what it was about to do.

With minimal effort it had torn his overalls apart and took even less time to shred the clothes underneath, it had even managed to get his goggles snagged on a piece of the shredded fabric and tore them off as well. His tools and radio and whatever ribbons that used to be his clothes were dumped on the ground. Engineer spat and cursed at the minotaur which made the beast snort derisively and let out a huff that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

It carried Engineer over to the remains of where his sentry had been and he was bent over the heavily damaged dispenser. To his surprise, it sputtered to life and engulfed him in healing vapors, despite the large hand on his back pressing him down against the sharp metal, the output of healing was helping his nerves and allowed him to finally think clearly.

His team mates weren’t that far away, if he could reach his radio he could call them for help.

But he knew that if any of them saw him like this he would never be able to face any of them again with his dignity intact, they’d never let him live this humiliating situation down. Not to mention the logistics of this because...wait, would this count as beastiality? Oh God.

He let out an undignified squeak as the monster behind him slapped his ass to focus his attention back on it and spread his cheeks apart, pressing it’s snout against his lower spine as it’s wet tongue took long swipes at his exposed rear.

He turned to glare behind him at the minotaur, it’s not like he could get away from the damn thing to reach his radio anyhow.

He’d be safer if he just laid back and took it. The dispenser, thankfully, was still operational so he was in minimal danger for now, but only if he played along. If he made the minotaur angry by continuing to fight back, it could just get fed up with him and tear him in half. He was actually lucky in that regard.

Ugh, he couldn’t believe he was actually trying to rationalize this in his head.

Engineer let out a small muffled sound into his forearm as the bull man’s tongue continued to tease his asshole. This was wrong. He shouldn’t be letting himself get touched like this. The tongue pushed in slowly and Engineer grit his teeth, his entire body tensing up in anticipation.

The minotaur pulled back and licked up the Engineer’s spine, as if trying to coax him to calm down.

“Just get on with it already.” He said in a low, tight voice.

He doubted the monster understood him but it seemed to get what he wanted regardless and continued with a snort.

He let out a pained groan as the tongue pushed in again and delved deeper, pulling back slightly before forcing its way further in with each pass, curling and forcing the small man open. Engineer panted and whined at the stimulation, he could feel how deep it was going and he couldn’t help but shudder as it reached parts inside him that he couldn’t even reach with his fingers.

The minotaur’s massive hands were able to keep his cheeks spread apart while still holding onto his trembling thighs, Engineer was seemingly unaware of the way his hips were pressing back helplessly against that skilled tongue, rocking unconsciously as he was being assaulted.

The beast pulled back with a wet sound and examined the smaller man’s spread, well-lubricated hole and licked its chops in satisfaction. Deeming the Engineer well-prepared, it stood to its full height and lifted the man up with it effortlessly, unfortunately pulling them away from the range of the dispenser. 

Engineer grunted as the minotaur lifted him up and slid its hands down to grasp at the inside of his knees and pressed them to his chest. Engineer was pressed firmly against the minotaur’s front, in this degrading position that would no doubt cause him a lot of back pain later.

He felt angry, frightened, vulnerable and miniscule in this behemoth's grasp; feelings which increased tenfold as he looked down and finally saw the minotaur’s massive erect penis.

Growing up as a farm boy meant he’d seen his fair share of bovine anatomy and that particular familiar sight made his stomach churn, but also piqued a tiny curiosity in the back of his mind.

His breathing quickened as he took in the sight of the monstrous cock, the whole thing a dark, angry hue of red with visible veins running along it. It was jutting outward, and he could feel the thickness and heft of it pressing against his rear lengthwise. He shuddered as he felt it twitch beneath him and saw a large amount of pre-come gather at the tip and drip down.

“Woah there, big fella!” Engineer exclaimed with a hint of panic in his voice, wriggling a bit in its grasp. “There ain’t no way that thing is gonna fit!”

The minotaur rumbled lowly as it ground the Engineer against its erection, very certain that it would fit or at least unconcerned that it wouldn’t.

“Hah…” Engineer swallowed thickly and grasped the monster’s arms, the reality of the situation finally hitting him fully. “Ah...You’re really going to…”

It lifted him up higher to position the head of its cock at his asshole., the thick head of the huge penis rubbed insistently against his asshole, pressing up against the soft, quivering flesh teasingly. 

“...You’re really going to fuck me…” Engineer said quietly to himself, his voice tinged with disbelief.

The minotaur pressed him down, the massive head of its cock sinking into that tight ring of muscle with a not-quite slick pop, it paused and tilted its head upward in a pleasured bellow at the feeling of resistance around the cock.

Meanwhile, a shout of pain was ripped forth from the Engineer’s throat as he was breached by the inhuman cock forcing him open, the feeling comparable to being speared internally while simultaneously being burned. His breathing quickly turned panicked as he writhed in the beast's hands. His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened on the minotaurs arms even as the beast above him slowed and he was given time to adjust to the size of the monstrosity inside him.

The minotaur grimaced as it slowly eased the human down further on its cock, stopping every couple inches before lifting the engineer up briefly before forcing him down even further again.

“F-fuck,” Engineer gasped, his eyes shut tight in agony as he trembled. “Goddamn it..!”

The minotaur took a half-step forward and that was enough to bring them back into the range of the dispenser, which quickly returned to engulfing them in its healing vapors.

The Engineer let out a tremendous sigh of relief as the vapors enveloped him again and the overwhelming pain in his gut and ass was replaced with a dull ache.

The minotaur felt the Engineer fully relax around its penis and it picked up the pace, grabbing hold of Engineer tightly before fully sheathing itself inside of him. Despite the dispenser, the feeling of being taken so roughly and forcefully drew out a loud, garbled scream from the Engineer.

His eyes teared up at the feeling of being so full, as though the air from his lungs had been forced out by the beast’s cock.

There was no pain, but the intensity of being filled to the brim made him lower his head, and he stared in astonishment past his flushed chest at the noticeable bulge in his stomach.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from that sight, it was so absurd that he could barely comprehend that he was being lifted up, until he felt the emptiness before being slammed down again.

The beast quickly set the pace, thrusting its hip upwards as it brought the Engineer down. Its pace was efficient and steady, like a moving piston in an engine.

The penis inside him ground against his prostate with every thrust upward and he could only cry out and moan pathetically as the beast bounced him on its cock.

It was holding him so tightly, he could barely move, he was incapable of doing anything but allow himself to be used. This thing was treating him like a toy, he was being manhandled and used so roughly and so carelessly. He was nothing more than a cocksleeve.

Engineer’s hands flew up to cover his reddened face at the horrific realization that he was getting turned on by this. He peeked through his fingers at his own erection and felt mortification and shame.

His hands returned to pawing uselessly at the minotaur’s arms as it fucked him more roughly, the beast above him huffing and growling as it skewered him on its bovine cock. His nails dug into the matted hair on the beast's arms as he panted and moaned at the brutal pace, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“No...nooooo….♥” He struggled and sobbed as the cock pounded into his prostate faster and faster, relentlessly massaging that bundle of nerves inside him. He hadn’t even touched his own penis and he already felt close to cumming. He’d never had an orgasm with only anal stimulation before, but there was always a first time for everything. Even being fucked by a cow monster in the woods.

Engineer babbled incoherently as he came. He had practically screamed as his body convulsed in overstimulation, his cock throbbing hard as he ejaculated in the open air.

The monster grunted as the Engineer orgasmed, continuing to thrust into the man’s tightening walls until it also was sent over the edge, burying it’s cock deep inside the man as it orgasmed .

Engineer moaned as he felt the cock inside him pulse and throb as it shot semen inside of him in massive waves, the thick fluid continuing to fill his already distended stomach. There was too much of it, and it quickly leaked from where they were joined to drip onto the forest floor.

He panted in exhaustion, his head lolling back to look up in a daze at the beast, who was looking down at him in return. He was too exhausted to catch himself as the minotaur simply dropped him onto the dirt, face down and ass up as semen gushed freely from his gaping ass.

He turned his head to look back at the monster only to see that it’s cock was still erect. His mouth was agape in disbelief.

He let out a small sound as it stepped over him and crouched on it’s digitigrade hooves to mount him again, meeting little resistance from the pliant, well-used flesh.

Being pinned underneath the beast made an uneasy pleasant feeling coil in Engineer’s gut that he was quick to push away and deny. From this position he could move more, but his body was stiff and it ached something fierce. 

The minotaur was moving with renewed vigor, it leaned forward with its hands placed on either side of the Engineer and was fucking him with shallow thrusts now, slamming into him at a quicker pace.

Engineer moaned at the new degrading position, trying not to think about how thoroughly this bull was breeding him like a bitch in heat and how much that thought excited him.

It didn’t take long for the beast to orgasm again, this time throwing its head back and letting out a loud bellow as it came, shooting another massive load in the Engineer’s abused hole. The man below made a strangled sound as his gut was once again flooded with cum, but this time also felt the head of the minotaur’s penis flaring, signalling that it had finally finished. 

A shot rang out from a distance and the minotaur’s head erupted above the Engineer, showering and splattering his entire body with a torrent of blood.

As the corpse fell backwards, the cock still wedged inside him pulled free and showered him in the beast’s piss as some sort of final act of humiliation inflicted on the mercenary.

He laid there for several minutes feeling disgusting, used and painfully empty but grateful to whoever just saved his life.

Engineer attempted to drag himself towards the tattered remains of his clothing to retrieve his radio but his body refused to cooperate, despite the dispenser chugging along he felt himself slip from consciousness as he heard the dim sound of static and Sniper’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engineer:


	2. The humiliating aftermath

Sniper watched the beasts head turn into a fine red mist and the body fall limp backwards, off of the prone Engineer.

The beast did not get back up, but the Engineer wasn’t moving either.

He lifted the radio up and spoke into it clearly. “Truckie, can you hear me?”

There was no physical response from the man, that wasn’t good.

“Doc, how are things goin’ over there?” He rumbled into the radio again.

“Well, Soldier got his entire torso twisted around as he was shoving a grenade into the mouth of the monster...” Medic replied.

“I am in excruciating pain!” He heard Soldier exclaim happily in the background.

“...But otherwise we’re fine.” Medic continued as he shushed Soldier. “How is Engineer?”

Sniper brought the scope up again and Engineer still hadn’t moved.

“He...uh...He got pretty roughed up, he’s been downed and I’m not sure if he’s even alive.” Sniper said nervously.

“Is the dispenser still working?” Medic asked nonchalantly.

Sniper checked again. “Yeah.”

“Then he’s fine.” Medic scoffed dismissively. “It’s going to take me a while to straighten out the Soldier, he can wait until we get back to base.”

That was true, Sniper supposed. He could scarcely believe what he just seen so he wasn’t sure how to explain what the hell he witnessed to the team, so he opted not to. Truckie would likely be upset if anyone else found out.

“Let me talk to Heavy. Please.” Sniper added politely.

Medic handed off the radio to the Russian, who responded with a simple grunt.

“I need you to meet me at Engineer’s location, alone.” Sniper made sure to stress the ‘alone’ part.

“Why?” Heavy asked.

“Uh, you’ll see when you get here.” Sniper replied lamely. 

Heavy let out a deeply tired sigh. “Alright.”

They both met at the clearing, Sniper pointing out Engineer’s body to the large Russian man, he looked between the headless corpse and Engineer’s naked body covered in filth with his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, this is pretty much exactly what it looks like.”Sniper said as he nervously scratched at his chin.  
Heavy walked slowly to the Engineer and crouched beside him, checking his pulse. “He is alive.”  
“That’s good.” Sniper grinned. “I thought we’d have to throw him in the bushes or something.”

Heavy remained on one knee as he overlooked the unconscious Engineer. Large ugly dark bruises covered his body, a little bit of dried blood between his legs, he was covered in dirt, muck and dried semen.

He got back to his feet and stood over the corpse of the beast, looking down on it. He said something venomously to the corpse in Russian that Sniper didn’t understand before spitting on it. Heavy picked up the Engineer’s abandoned radio and pocketed it along with scraps of clothing.

“Little man would be upset if the others saw him like this.” Heavy said as he returned to the Engineer’s side and used the cloth as rags.

Sniper stood there awkwardly as he watched Heavy clean the excess gunk off of the unconscious Engineer with the discarded scraps of clothing. The giant man threw the soiled pieces of fabric on the ground in disgust and began to strip off his bandolier and vest, pulling off his massive shirt and handing it to Sniper. Sniper watched dumbfounded as Heavy stood the unconscious man on his feet, supporting him.

“Sniper.” Heavy demanded. “Help dress him.”

Sniper did as he was instructed by the giant, shocked that he was going this far to help the Engineer. He had only really called him to help carry the mechanic down to where the vehicles were parked to preserve some of his dignity.

Heavy scooped Engineer up in his arms, carrying him bridal style, and began to walk.

“You are taking Engineer,” Heavy said with zero room for argument. “Another team is already in the base, we were only supposed to be here for a short while.”

“They won’t let us in?” Sniper asked.

“No,” Heavy said bluntly. “The old woman expects us to return quickly.”

“Do you think she knows what happened with Conagher?” He pondered.

Heavy nodded slowly. “Very likely.”

The two of them continued to walk in strained silence, Sniper glancing over at the large man cradling the Engineer in his arms every so often.

“No offense, mate,” Sniper blurted out the thoughts he was dwelling on, “but why exactly are you being so attentive to Engie? I doubt you’d do this for any of the other blokes.”

“I respect Engineer very much.” Heavy replied, staring forward. “This is a terrible thing he went through, not many will understand. This is an exception, do not expect me to coddle every single baby man on this team.”

Sniper could sense that Heavy did not want to be pressed further, and continued walking with him in silence until they had arrived.

Heavy carried Engineer to the door of the camper before Sniper yelled at him to stop.

“Throw him in the passenger’s seat, he ain’t lying in my bed like that.” Sniper groused and Heavy rolled his eyes and complied.

Sniper climbed into the driver’s seat, helping the large man strap Engineer in. Heavy shut the door and Sniper eased Engineer upright to rest on the door. Sniper lowered the driver side window as Heavy made his way around to his side.

“You go first before they see you, I will drive Engineer’s tiny truck,” Heavy said.

“Yeah, yeah. Got it,” Sniper agreed dismissively. He reached into his vest and pulled a lighter and cigarette from the pack in his pocket.

He lit the cigarette and leaned back in his seat, tossing the lighter on the dash. He inhaled deeply and blew smoke out the window, sticking his elbow out and scanning the area, relieved at finally being able to relax for the first time in bloody hours. It didn’t take long for the others to catch up, gathering around and making a loud racket over their victory. Sniper adjusted his side-view mirror to see Heavy taking Medic aside to talk to him privately, he flicked the cigarette butt out the window and turned the ignition.

It was late afternoon when the Engineer had started to regain consciousness, they had been driving for hours at that point.

Engineer awoke slowly, blinking blearily as he realized where he was. He lifted his head and cringed as his entire body ached and his head throbbed. He let out a pained sound as he sat up and straightened out his back, hearing a slight cracking.

“How are you feeling?” Sniper asked politely.

“I’ve been better,” Engineer answered honestly, which made Sniper laugh.

Engineer glanced at his reflection in the window and saw that he was wearing a shirt, recalling that his clothes had been destroyed. He looked down at himself, face flushed as he realized he was wearing Heavy’s shirt.

“Where did this come from?” He asked.

“I got Heavy to come down and help me bring you to the camper.” Sniper responded. “He took one look at you and he cleaned you up, gave you the shirt off his back and carried you tight in his arms.”

“Come on, don’t exaggerate, Mundy,” Engineer scoffed in disbelief. “He wouldn’t have done that for anyone, let alone myself.”

“I’m telling you, he picked you up like a delicate little daisy and carried you all the way back,” Sniper insisted. 

“Very funny,” Engineer dead-panned. “He and I have barely interacted, I doubt he even likes me.”

That’s probably why Heavy respected Engineer, it’s because they haven’t spoken enough for him to get annoyed by the Texan. Sniper nodded as he kept that knowledge to himself.

“Did...anyone else see me?” Engineer asked in concerned.

“Nah, only me and Heavy,” Sniper responded.

Engineer visibly relaxed. “That’s good.” 

He fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortable with the filth still clinging onto him and the massive shirt enveloping him. He rolled down the window to get some fresh air as he stared at the open road.

“I smell terrible,” The Engineer whinged, chin resting in his hand. “I feel absolutely awful and I reek like a barn.” 

“Relax mate, there’s a motel just a couple miles away. You can take a long hot shower and I’ll let you borrow a pair of pants.” Sniper leaned over and nudged the Engineer with his elbow. “And since I’m feeling so nice, I’ll even buy you a burger.” 

Engineer groaned and pushed the other man’s arm away. “Please don’t even talk to me about food. I swear I’m about to lose my lunch.”

“Please tell me if you are,” Sniper grumbled. “I don’t want to be cleaning whatever monster sprog you vomit up all over my dash.”

Engineer took a deep breath, everything coming together in this singular instance to give him the nastiest migraine he’d had in years. He snapped open the glove compartment and shoved his hand inside. “Please tell me you have aspirin.”

“Sorry mate,” Sniper said with a shrug. “All out.”

Engineer grabbed hold of a plastic bag filled with small medicinal tabs “What are these?”

Sniper glanced over. “Quaaludes. Trust me, you don’t want to take one of those right now.”

Engineer groaned and put them back, slamming the compartment shut a little harder than he intended.

“My goddamned head is pounding,” He complained.

“Well, it’s no surprise, after all, it’s not the only pounding you took.” He grinned wickedly at the jab and glanced over to see Engineer had fixed him with an icy, disapproving stare that would put his mums to shame.

Engineer rubbed his temple, eyebrows suddenly furrowing as he recalled that his assailant's head burst and that Sniper really had been the one to save him. 

“How long?” Engineer croaked.

“What?” Sniper inquired.

“How long were you watching me.” He asked firmly.

Sniper worried his lower lip with his teeth. “Pretty much the whole time,” he admitted.

Engineer pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re lucky I don’t have the strength to punch you,” he uttered softly.

“Don’t bloody take it out on me!” Sniper shot back. “I saved you!”

“You could have fired to draw it away from me!” Engineer argued.

“The thing was fucking impenetrable from what I saw! Took an explosion right to the bloody face and came out without a scratch.” He snarled. “I doubt it would have even noticed if I had fired.”

Engineer couldn’t think of a response to counter the man’s argument and instead huffed angrily and turned away.

Sniper focused his attention back on the road. “If the thing opened it’s damn mouth earlier I would have blown it’s head apart before it fucked you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Engineer responded quietly, his anger draining. “Thank you for that. Saving my life, I mean.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Sniper replied back, bashfully.

Sniper tapped the steering wheel with two fingers as they settled into comfortable silence.

“Doc’s totally gonna be jealous that you got rooted by a monster and he didn’t,” Sniper said matter-of-factly.

“He is not…no, you’re right,” Engineer said, trying not to smile. “He is going to be so jealous about it.”

“Did you...enjoy it?” Sniper asked curiously.

“Wha-? What! No!” Engineer denied with a scoff. “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course not.”

“It’s okay if you did,” Sniper admitted softly. “Because you don’t seem too broken up about it.”

“I-I’m clearly in shock or denial or something!” Engineer stuttered. “Trauma is complicated!”

“I mean…you kinda looked like you were enjoying yourself a bit,” Sniper goaded.

“Mundy, I will throw your goddamned drugs out the window if you don’t stop teasing me,” Engineer threatened.

“Okay, alright! Take it easy!” Sniper placated with a hand raised.

The two settled down again, Engineer pointedly looking away from Sniper to hide his shame and his flushed face.

“I’m just saying...” Sniper piped up again, and Engineer could feel his headache getting worse. “You looked pretty sexy while you were getting buggered senseless.” 

“ **Mundy!** ” Engineer hollered, red-faced and completely mortified as Sniper laughed loudly.


End file.
